vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy)
Summary Cloud Strife is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and also appears in the spin-off games of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, including Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, as a supporting character. An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a former member of an a top-ranking member of Shinra's elite paramilitary unit, SOLDIER. Now working as a mercenary-for-hire, Cloud takes a job with the anti-Shinra organization AVALANCHE to bring down his old employers. It's revealed during the game that he isn't what he seems: Cloud failed to qualify for SOLDIER and instead took a job as an infantryman. During a mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and his best friend and SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair died, Cloud was wounded and used as a lab experiment for Hojo. Zack broke them out years later but died in the escape, and Cloud, suffering from a great deal of physical and psychological trauma, impressed Zack's memories on his own, creating a false past and a false personality to match it. With the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. After the truth is revealed he suffers a stunning revelation, but thanks to a journey to the center of the mind, he comes to terms with who he is and rebuilds his persona from the ground up. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Cloud Strife Origin: Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, Dissidia and many others Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Former Shinra Infantryman, Mercenary, Delivery Boy/Successful Sephiroth Clone Destructive Capacity: Multi continent level+ (superior to the likes of Zack and Bahamut Fury due to his consistently superior displays of prowess against Sephiroth) | At least multi continent level+, likely higher (has defeated Sephiroth with all versions of Omnislash. Notably, at the end of the original game, Cloud's will briefly surpassed Sephiroth's in their battle inside the Lifestream) | At least continent level+, likely higher (higher tiered summons like Bahamut Zero or Knights of the Round are capable of this level of power) Range: Extended melee range with his Buster Sword, much higher with magic Speed: Sub-relativistic+ (capable of keeping pace with Sephiroth in all incarnations) | At least sub-relativistic+ (with certain limit breaks, Omnislash Version 6 appears capable of blitzing Sephiroth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Power: Class TJ+, likely higher | Class NJ+ Durability: Multi continent level (tanked the awakening of the five remaining Weapons in the Northern Crater) Stamina: Extremely large, he can fight for a long time without being exhausted, also he was impaled many times by Sephiroth and he was still fighting Standard Equipment: Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon (his final weapon in FFVII), First Tsurugi in Advent Children (collection of 6 swords combined into one) and Fenrir (his bike) Intelligence: Skilled combatant and leader Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, summoning, regeneration (low-mid), master swordsmanship, resistance to soul-fucking, personal soul manipulation with limits, resistance to telekinesis, resistance to mind control/illusions Note: Materia powers (OP's decision) Access to summoned creatures, elemental manipulation, transmutation, some gravity manipulation, soulfucking attacks, sense inhibition on the enemy, time manipulation, can produce barriers, can BFR enemies into the void, mind manipulation, etc… Weaknesses: He can be emo (especially in AC) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Braver:' A powerful singular jumping downward slash. '-Cross Slash:' A single physical attack with three slashes. Can inflict paralysis. In AC, with the first Tsurugi, he can split it into 2 separate blades and do a cross slash. '-Blade Beam:' Fires a Blue energy beam that can be fired multiple times at once. '-Climhazzard:' Strikes enemy, then jumps upwards running the sword along the enemy. Cloud uses Climhazzard to defeat Bahamut SIN in AC. '-Finishing Touch:' Hits all enemies with a tornado causing death, or dealing normal damage for any enemy immune to death. In Dissidia he instead spins around the opponent, delivering multiple slashes while rising to the air, then knock them down. '-Meteorain:' Cloud swings his sword and fires off 6 meteor-like bolts of energy at his opponent(s). '-Omnislash:' Cloud's original ultimate Limit Break. It's initiated when his sword is imbued with fighting spirit from the heart for just a moment. In the blink of an eye, 14 critically damaging strikes are dealt one after another… Cloud then dramatically leaps into the air and brings his sword down for the final slash. '-Omnislash Version 5:' Cloud separates his sword into six blades that surrounds his opponent. He then grabs each blade and slashes the enemy with each of them. During this attack Cloud glows in an orange aura and moves fast enough to create afterimages and finishes before the afterimages disappear. He does this with the First Tsurugi which is made up of those swords. '-Omnislash Version 6:' Cloud does this in the Advent Children Complete movie, same as his Version 5 but he glows blue and hits in an unpredictable pattern up to thirteen slashes and seems much faster. '-Cherry Blossom Slash:' This move is used in the game Final Fantasy Tactics. Most of the info on some of these techniques is based on game mechanics and the movie Advent Children. Other: The profile covers the canon version of Cloud. *Little canon information is available in regards to which summons the party may or may not possess (much like with magic materia), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of materia, if any, Cloud has at his disposal at the start of a match.* Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Summons Notable Victories Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) HST (Holy Shonen Trinity) (can casually solo One Piece and Bleach and go very far in Naruto, only being challenged by the likes of the Juubi) Nnoitra & Grimmjow (Bleach) Squall (Final Fantasy VIII) Notable Losses Goku (Dragon Ball) - (any version above 23rd Budokai Arc Goku should probably take this) Superman (DC Comics) Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Super Soldiers Category:Magic User Category:Elemental Users